Garden Kisses
by Kleine Snowdrop
Summary: Some times degnomeing the garden can be fun, just ask Ginny and Lee. Please read and review


Title: Garden Kisses

Author: Kleine Snowdrop

Pairing: Ginny/Lee

Rating PG for garden snogging

Disclaimer: Ginny, Lee and the garden gnomes are not mine.  Fred and George are not either.

Garden Kisses 

"Come on Lee, tell us," Fred begged his best friend.

"Yeah," George whined, "tell who you have a crush on."

"I don't really want to," Lee said.

"We always tell you."

"Good point brother," George said.  Lee groaned why did he visit the burrow when the twins were there.  The twins had been staying there since their apartment was being painted.  

"We have our ways of making you talk," Fred said. 

"I am going outside," he told them, "Please don't follow."

He walked outside and sat on the fence.  He noticed that Ginny was out there degnoming the garden.  He watched her for a while.  She had just graduated from Hogwarts a week ago.  She looked so beautiful with her sleeves rolled up.  Ever since Lee had seen her at Christmas he had been wondering when she had grown up.  She looked up as if she had felt his gaze on her.  She smiled at him and walked over after she threw the gnome in her hand over the fence.  She walked over and climbed up the fence and sat next to him.  

"Hey Lee," she said brushing her hair out of her eyes.  Lee smiled at her when the dirt from her hands left a smudge mark on her face.  

"Hi, Ginny," he said, "you got dirt on your face."

She tried to wipe it off, but only made the problem worse.  She gave Lee a good-natured glare because he couldn't help laughing.

"It is not nice to laugh at someone Lee Anthony Jordan," she said fighting a smile.

"Oh, Ginny," he smirked, "I am not laughing at you, I am laughing with you."

"Incase you haven't noticed I am NOT laughing." 

"That's because you are fighting it," he said and he raised a finger that he placed on her dimples, "right here."

"That is besides the point," Ginny told him, "so what did Fred and George do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"They had to do something or else you would not be out here watching me degnome the garden," she answered insightfully.

"They want me to tell them who I have a crush on," he answered her truthfully.

"Oh," she said, "Do you want to talk?"

"Sure," he said, "do you want me to help you with the gnomes."

"Sure," she said and winking she jumped off the fence.  Lee followed and once he landed on the ground he rolled up his sleeves.  He joined Ginny in the garden.  

"So why are you doing this alone?"

"You know my brothers," she simply said, "Fred and George always made it so the gnome could find their way back, Ron since starting at the ministry Ron is too busy to do house work, Bill and Charlie always apparate away just in time and Percy never had to something about being the favorite and prodigal son."

"That's too bad," he said flinging a gnome over the fence.  He had always wondered why Molly always punished the twins and Ron with degnomeing the garden.  Percy never had too, Lee recalled.  He had always thought it had to do with not getting dirty.

"So are you going to tell me anything," Ginny probed about Lee's crush, "do I know her?"

"Quite well," Lee said ambiguously.

"So does she know?"

"I don't know," he replied.

"Are you going to ask her out?"

"I don't think so," he said.

"Why not?"

"She had overprotective brothers."

"Really," Ginny smiled.  The garden gnomes were long since forgotten as the two flirted subtly.

"Well Lee," Ginny said as she shifted her weight to her knees.

"Yes," Lee said moving closer to her.

"I think that you should make a move, and not care about what her brothers say."

Lee smiled and leaned forward pressed his lips to Ginny's.  He felt her smile into the kiss and then return it; he wrapped his arms around her waist.  He pulled her closer as Ginny linked her hands together around his neck.  As he pulled her to him they toppled over.  Lee fell backwards in the dirt and pulled Ginny with him.  She started laughing and Lee couldn't help but join her.  

"You've got dirt on your nose," she whispered placing a finger on his nose, "right here."

"I can't say I care," he said running his fingers through her hair.  Ginny played with his dreadlocks as she pulled him closer to her so that she could kiss him again.  Lee smirked and rolled them over.  Ginny gasped and smiled sweetly up at him.  She kissed him and rolled them back over.  She sat on his stomach and kissed toyed with his collar.

"I think that dinner is almost ready," she said as she heard her mother calling for her brothers.

"I guess we had better get cleaned up."

Ginny stood up and held out a hand for him to take.  Lee grabbed it and pulled her down into the dirt.  Then he jumped up and held his hand out.  Ginny smiled and leaped up and she and Lee started walking to the kitchen.  Ginny grinned at him and jumped on his back.  Lee smiled as they entered the kitchen.  

"So does this make me your girlfriend," she whispered in his ear before she got off his back.

"Naturally, darling Virginia," he said as they walked to the bathroom.  He kissed her on the cheek right after they left the kitchen and were away from prying Weasley eyes that had undoubtedly noticed the dirt on both Lee's and Ginny's clothing.

The End!


End file.
